Product dispensers are used to provide on-demand product (e.g., sheet product, soap, cutlery, air freshener, etc.) to users. For example, in response to a user request or after a certain amount of time, a motor/pump of the dispenser may cause a dispense of the product to occur. Conventional product dispensers include a battery to power the electric motor and/or other components. Batteries provide the flexibility to allow a dispenser to be placed in any location, without concern as to where, for example, a power outlet is located. However, batteries have the drawback of needing to be replaced regularly to maintain operation of the dispenser and reliability for users.